


Sometimes Close is too Close

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Clint loves being close to Phil, sometimes he doesn't</p><p>word of the day: proximity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Close is too Close

Clint shifted in his seat, again. He really wished he could switch seats, but he couldn't, they were working and there to hear the symphony and be seen. It's not that he minded sitting next to Coulson. Ordinarily he would jump at the chance, just not tonight. Not with Coulson sitting next to him in a perfectly tailored tuxedo and a hint of cologne wafting over making him want to lean closer and nuzzle Coulson's neck to get a better whiff of his cologne before pulling him close and doing the things he always wanted to do with his handler


End file.
